Stalker
by DemonicXaliv
Summary: Gray doesn't mind Juvia's stalking, really he enjoys it more than he should. Fluffy, songfic


The song used is "Stalker" by Goldfinger, there is a small amv of Gruvia using part of the song.  
Anyway I don't own the song or Fairy Tail

* * *

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh WOO!_

Gray steps out of his home. His eyes are closed as he stretches his arms into the air. He doesn't even realize that the shirt he had put on this morning is already gone to reveal his scuplted chest mark with guild emblem.

_She calls me on the phone_

_Hoping that I'm home_

_And that I'm all alone_

_But when I say hello,_

_I only hear dial tone_

_She thinks that I'm her own_

_Outside my window she crept,_

_Watching my every step_

He could already feel the eyes of the water mage on him. He may act like he doesn't notice her affection, but frankly he was very aware of her adoration. Really he first thought it would go away within her first few monthes at the Fairy Tail guild, but when it continued even longer he found his ego stopped him from telling her.

_[Chorus]_

_Oh oh oh_

_She's following me_

_Oh oh oh_

_She's out of her tree_

_Oh oh oh_

_She's off of her rocker_

_I want to marry my stalker_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh WOO!_

"Juvia, wanna walk to the guild with me?" Gray yelled out and a small thump followed of the female dropping to the ground.  
Gray smirked and went off ahead knowing Juvia was perfectly fine.

_Sometimes she says she's my mom,_

_Looks like she doesn't belong_

_She's my own peeping tom_

_Flowers every day_

_The cops they tell her to stay_

_500 feet away._

_She's sleeping on my doorstep_

_She hasn't hurt me yet_

Juvia arrives at the guild a few hours after Gray and she still has a dazed happy look as takes a seat next to him. He passes her the drink he had ordered for her prior to her arrival. Gray smiles as she hardly notices the gesture as her mind runs a mile a minute.

_[Chorus]_

_Oh oh oh_

_She's following me_

_Oh oh oh_

_She's out of her tree_

_Oh oh oh_

_She's off of her rocker_

_I want to marry my [x3] stalker_

Gray leaves for a solo mission, one of the only times Juvia will not follow him. It is short and should only take him a few hours.  
Yet he didn't know that Juvia would be targetted by a whole new threat.

_[Bridge]_

_This morning she wasn't there_

_I hope that she still cares_

Gray returned just on time as he had planned, within a few hours. As he opened the guild door he was expected to be greated by Juvia first and foremost, but instead he got Natsu's fist. He immediatly joined the brawl that had insued only pausing to notice Juvia was not in the guild, but since Gajeel was that probably meant she hadn't gone on a mission. Though he was still not satified with not knowing.

_I almost gave up hope_

_But today i awoke_

_To a private note_

_She says she's going to jail_

_For going through my mail_

_But she'll stay on my trail_

Not moments after the fight had ended and most of the partcipates were sprawled out on the floor was when Juvia returned with a man at her side.  
"Is this normal?" The mystery man asked.  
"Yes, Juvia thinks it is very fun." She speaks.  
Gray is alerted to her voice as he pushes up and when his eyes fall to the door he watches as the man places a kiss to Juvia's cheek before leaving the guild.

_[Chorus x2]_

_Oh oh oh_

_She's following me_

_Oh oh oh_

_She's out of her tree_

_Oh oh oh_

_She's off of her rocker_

_I want to marry my [x3] stalker_

Gray was fuming as he stomped down the sidewalk making his way back to his home. Even the fact that Juvia was following close behind did not deter his anger. He stop walking on a street that was basically empty this time of day. "Juvia come here." He spoke force and cold, but he heard her drop to the ground from at her hiding place of choice and for some reason he felt himself calm and his smirk returned as he finished his way home.

_oh oh oh oh oh oh oh [x2]_

_I want to marry my stalker_

* * *

_A/N: I believe this is the first fic I'd call a song fic, but I have used songs in some of fics before just not in this form.  
_


End file.
